When Feelings Go-Go
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Riley is meeting her favorite 80's pop-star Scrooge Mechell...huge Joy for Joy...huge Jealousy for...
1. Chapter 1 : Winning

3 months ago…

Riley ran away from home because it was jackpot!

Seriously,

Meg is having another friend,

Dad is going mad about her rude behavior (no thanks to disgust ;) LMAO)

So Riley was on her way back to Minnesota while Joy, Sadness and Bing-Bong tried to save Riley's emotions at all costs…

On her way, Riley saw a familiar shadow…

It was Scrooge Mechell…the pop-star…

Riley's mom was found of him and his former band…SLAM!…

Riley too…

Joy too…

(this singer was one of the reasons why Riley was happy)

Her mom…

Soon Bing-Bong kicks the bucket,

But Riley comes back and gets used on her new life,

Our 13 years old gal had no friends but hey,

She's still optimistic…

To evacuate pressure from secondary school,

Riley participated in a lottery game which price was the chance to be in Scrooge Mechell's new clip…

She won…


	2. Winning : Riley's feelings POV

Disgust : Geez Lawiiz!...

Anger : yeah…

Fear : I can't believe it…

Joy : what's going on guys ?

Sadness : She won…

Joy : won what ?

WHAT ? SHE DID ?

Sadness : yeah…

Joy was so happy about that…

While Riley…


	3. Chapter 2 : Meeting Scrooge Meshell

Elfic Records,

New York City,

Riley was with her parents…

Dad was pest… (He preferred Maurice Chevalier and COULDN'T stand Scrooge Meshell)

But proud of his beloved daughter,

Mom was proud of her daughter, and so excited to see Scrooge Meshell…

She used to dream about filtering with him, same for Brazilians…

Riley was so excited to meet her 80's pop star…THE Scrooge Meshell…

Outside the studios

Scrooge's POV:

So many memories…

"Hello there…"

-Scrooge! Nice to see ya! How ya doin'?

"Great"….

-Someone won the contest Scrooge! Prepare yourself…

The 1st person to greet me was Albert, the ceo of Elfic Records…

He invented that Golden Ticket Wanna-Be contest (with camembert)…for my new clip…

I saw the winner...

It was a pre-teen girl…

She couldn't breathe until I said:

"Hello…"

Her mom was about to greet me but her daughter ran and gave me a hug…

"Prepare yourself…"

You were right Al…


	4. Meeting Riley : Scrooge's mind

In Scrooge's mind…

The erasers were about to erase the memory core with Riley's hug…

But Scrooge's Joy take it from them…

This was the FIRST time someone was treating a forgotten star as Scrooge like this…

…

In Riley's mind…


	5. Riley's mind 1

…Anger was mad at Joy…

Anger-making Riley hugging Scrooge Meshell…WHAAAAAAAAAAAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Joy-he was the only reason why Riley didn't go nuts after being jealous of the friend of…what was her name already ? Oh yeah…I dumped it on memory dump….never mind…I've got an idea…

Anger-say it…

Joy-it…

Anger (facepalm)

Joy-I was joking…what if Riley becomes Scrooge's BF ?

Disgust-yuk!

Joy-nonono…let's make her Scrooge's best friend to keep her happy!

Disgust-you mean…if those parents move on to another state, Scrooge will stay Riley's best friend?

Anger- and she'll be the most popular kid in her school? That's brilliant! I love it!

Disgust-me 2!

Joy- allright!


	6. Chapter 3 : After the clip 1

After the clip,

Riley was back to San Francisco…

The song was released…

Riley's family members recognized her,

Nobody at school knew who was Scrooge Meshell…

Except…

"Hi there toots…"

…Eva, the popular girl…who wasn't usually friendly to Riley…

She was the sexiest gal alive…but was sexier than nicer…

"I saw your clip with my parents…(my parents forced me to watch)"

"you did ?"

"of course…"

"Scrooge Meshell is the best singer ever!"

"Scrooge Meshell is shit…"

"You eat shit…"

Eva punches Riley in the face…

And then the two girls fight…


	7. Riley's mind 2

Some hours later at Riley's…

She and Eva got suspended from school for a week…

Riley's parents found out and scolded their daughter for her misbehavior…

"Punching your classmate in the face…

Why do you that for? "

"She said Scrooge Meshell was shit….that not true…LEAVE ME! Please…."

In Riley's mind…

Disgust- Anger, we have to talk…that gurl-fight wasn't part of the plan!

Anger- maybe, but that freak Eva said "Scrooge Meshell is Shit!"

Sadness- you guys are all talking about Scrooge Meshell but…is he REALLY attached to her?

Joy-erm…ur right…


	8. Chapter 4 : After the clip 2

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? GET LOST!"

Riley- I just wanted to apologize Eva, I understand that everyone can't be found of the same 80's singer… let's restart… Wanna be friends?

Eva-I TOLD U TO GET LOST!... GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

After this response, Riley was not up to punch her twice…

She thought there was some good in Eva…

Actually, she also thought that being fan of somebody is not an open door to making friends…

Riley may have been with Scrooge Meshell for a clip…

That doesn't mean they will be friends…

However, Riley's optimistic brought to the popstar inspiration for a new song…

Scrooge was thinking, thinking, thinking about Riley so many times after the clip…

Scrooge had the habit of thinking about new songs while sitting in a bus, in a plane or in a train…

He also keep contact with Riley's parents…

"Monkey" found out…

…so her parents were keeping Scrooge Meshell for themselves,huh ?

Okay…


	9. Ms Osebes 1

1 week later…

At school,

Eva spread rumors about Riley after the clip and the catfight…

She and Riley were friends until Riley discovered that she was nothing but a selfish brat…

Eva-Hey girls look! It's the Scrooge Meshell fucker!

Gurl 1-yuk!

Gurl 2-you stink!

Eva- and u're disgusting! You fucked Scrooge Meshell while you were in the clip!

A teacher arrives…

Ms Osebes- leave her alone girls!

Eva and her gals leave…

Riley- ?

Ms Osebes- good morning Riley, I saw you in Scrooge Meshell's new clip…you were lucky to win this contest…and you were great!

Riley-thanks… and you know what? Scrooge and I are friends…

Ms Osebes- friends ? interesting…

Riley-indeed… friends…

Ms Osebes- good friends ?

Riley-pretty much…

Ms Osebes was an English teacher and also Riley's mentor…

She always used to get "Monkey" out of trouble when it came to…

But has one weakness…

She is a huge fan of Scrooge Meshell…

When she was Riley's age, she would have given everything to meet her idol…

…and to be with Scrooge Meshell…


	10. Ms Osebes 2, Riley's mind 3

1 week ago…

Ms Osebes's POV

"Riley won that contest…

…and appeared in the clip!

Why?

I can't stand it anymore…."

After the fight…

Ms Osebes- so ?

Eva- It worked! This twerp and I are suspended for one week…

Ms Osebes- excellent… that will teach her to meet Scrooge Meshell while I WANTED to meet him…

Eva- this star drives you crazy…

Ms Osebes- bullshit! Take your 50$ and hit the road before I change my mind…

1 week later…

In Riley's mind

Anger and Disgust have guessed that Ms Osebes uses Riley so she can meet Scrooge Meshell

…or Riley will not be protected against Eva…

Disgust- I always said that teacher was up to no good…

Anger- teachers…worse authority than parents…

Disgust- (to Joy) so…what will we do now Einstein?

Joy- wait and see…


	11. Riley's mind 4

"Ms Osebes,

I am proud to be one of the best San Francisco English teachers's favorite star …

Riley told me a lot about you…

So I decided to move on to Hong Kong so I can get inspiration for my new clip…

Regards

Scrooge Meshell"

Disgust- Joy, what are you doing?

Joy- that's the plan B… Riley trusted somebody who actually forced her to give her Scrooge's gmail adres and used her for meeting him…

So…the star is gonna teach her how to behave…

Riley created a fake Scrooge Meshell Gmail account to lure Ms Osebes and also a fake "mom" Gmail account…

"Hi Mr Meshell,

I'm Riley's mom,

I can't thank you enough

You were so kind to Riley

We'll go to Miami beach for summer…want to join us ?

Regards

Jill Andersen"


	12. After the clip : Scrooge's mind

1 week after the clip…

Calling from Scrooge's,

London,

England,

7pm

To

Elfic Records,

New York City,

USA,

1pm

Al-Hello, Elfic Records, the most terrific records at your service, how can I help you?

Scrooge-Hello Al…

Al-Hi there Scrooge! Have you received…

Scrooge-That's why I'm calling you Al… I think it's a bit ridiculous…

Al-don't be ridiculous Scrooge…the action figures are terrific!

Scrooge-you mean terrible… look Al, you want to make action figures of me, okay… but is it necessary to sell a Riley ACTION FIGURE?

Al-yeah, sort of mini-Barbie…we'll make billions and soon, every little girl will want to be like that brat…

Scrooge-Her name is Riley, and she's not a brat…she is really fan of me; you saw her giving me a hug at the studios, Riley gave me inspiration for a ALL NEW song!…She and her family are one of the NICEST PERSONS I'VE EVER MET! That would be horrible to sell actions figure that are made from an innocent fan-girl!

Al- yeah… but… what about the "Scrooge Meshell TOUR"?

Scrooge- I'll make YOUR "Scrooge Meshell TOUR"… don't worry…YOU'LL make billions…

In Scrooge's mind:

Scrooge's Fear- well done dude!

Scrooge's Joy- thx…thx guys…

Scrooge's Anger- that will teach him not to make action figures of others!

Scrooge's Sadness- but you're changing Scrooge aren't you dudes ?

Scrooge's Joy- on the contrary… Scrooge will make a comeback…thanks to that kid…

Scrooge's Disgust- I agree but…that's just a kid! And kids grow up and soon they forget their teen idols…

Scrooge's Joy-maybe… but that Riley is nothing without Scrooge and he is nothing without her…well, you get the idea… so, let the music play…hehehehehe…


	13. Ms Osebes 3

2 weeks have passed since Eva got punched in the face

And Riley continued to write emails to Ms Osebes as Scrooge Meshell…

Ms Osebes- That's brilliant! I'm a fan of Scrooge Meshell and HE is a fan of me! I'll be so nice that he will invite me to his next clip! And that singer will be mine! All mine!

Riley- that star drives you crazy ma'am…

Ms Osebes- Nonsense! I like him, that's all… and thank you Riley, without your help, I would not have his Gmail address…

Indeed, Riley gave Ms Osebes's address to "Scrooge Meshell" so "he" can answer….

Riley understood that Ms Osebes blackmailed her…

She handled both situations until she heard her parents talking…

Her Dad was the lead guitarist of a band…

Maybe Scrooge can give him a chance to come back on stage…

Her father taking her place in Scrooge Meshell's heart?

Never!

Soon…

"Good Morning Mr Andersen,

I am a huge fan of your former group "Mustache Boys"

Would you like to take part of a new group in Singapore "Monkey" ?

The fans are expecting you

Mr. Oswaldo Leyrile,

CEO of Leyrile Records"…


	14. Riley's mind 5

In Riley's Mind…

Joy- voilà…now, nobody is gonna steal Scrooge Meshell from Riley…

"Okay, 1st, it's the English Teacher, now it's Dad?"

While Joy was taking control of Riley, she heard Scrooge Meshell's English accent…

It was one of the Imaginary Boyfriends sharing Scrooge Meshell's appearance that Joy created for passing time during the flight to the big apple…

Joy-"Dad" is getting on Riley's way… Dad and the teacher are STEALING Scrooge Meshell

Imaginary Boyfriend- Scrooge Meshell belongs to nobody… Joy, I know that Riley loves Scrooge Meshell but ye know what? This star drives you crazy…Is he guys?

(All the imaginary boyfriends come and are all agree…)

Joy- yeah, whatever… Riley's favorite will make a tour and he'll be there very soon…!


	15. Chapter 5 : Going too far (Riley's POV)

Everything worked!

Dad is gone to Singapore for that "Mustache Boys Reunion"…

Ms Osebes is gone to Hong Kong to meet "Scrooge Meshell" one day before knowing he's making his "Scrooge Meshell Tour"….

No English Class for the rest of "Scrooge Meshell Tour"….

Now Only I can befriend Scrooge Meshell …

But there were one more person to get busy : Mom…

She was THE fan of Scrooge Meshell when I wasn't born…

I won the price,

I appeared in the clip,

Only I am Scrooge Meshell's number one fan…

"Is something wrong ?"

She asked me…

I remembered she and dad comforted me when I wanted to go back to Minnesota…

So I told her everything…

Mom- Ms Osebes is threating you ? and using you to meet Scrooge Meshell ?

Riley-yes…

Mom- you told her that Scrooge Meshell lived in Hong Kong to abuse of her…Obsession for him ?

Riley-yes…

Mom- you pretended to be me to talk to Scrooge Meshell ?

Riley-yes…

Mom- then it was you who wrote the mail to make dad go into Singapore so Scrooge Meshell will not make him come back at singing ?

Riley-YES! You've got to understand! I LOVE SCROOGE MESHELL!

Mom- me too… but you've got to understand… Scrooge Meshell doesn't belong to anybody…

For the moment young lady, unless you apologize to Scrooge, no Facebook for a week! And all your "SLAM!" CDs are confiscated until your 18th birthday…

I'm sorry Riley, but this is for your own good!

Riley- I understand mom…


	16. Ms Osebes 4

At school,

5pm

Ms Osebes came back…

Because there were no Scrooge Meshell…

After the lesson

Riley- by the way ma'am…how was your trip to Hong Kong?

Ms Osebes- a disaster… I don't wanna hear of this star a…

How do you know I went to Hong Kong ?

Riley- oops…

Ms Osebes- so it was you ?

Riley- yeah…I handeled you…Like a puppet…

Think of it miss… this star drives you crazy… just like me! Take a break! I admired you like you admired me…until there were that camembert contest…

Ms Osebes- Silence!

Ms Osebes was threatening Riley with a ruler through but "Monkey" escapes through the window

As everyone looks on…

Fear took control of Riley,

She escapes from Ms Osebes who was chasing her…

Riley was running from her crapulous teacher when a bus crashed Riley…


	17. Riley's mind 6

Riley was crashed by a bus near the school…

There were witnesses…

Including Eva…

Riley's parents found out and Ms Osebes was fired for what she did…

In Riley's mind, there were blood everywhere…

Anger (to Joy) - don't speak to us ever!

Joy-I just wanted Riley to be happy! That's that contest's fault!

Disgust- that's our entire fault! If we didn't take part of Joy's plan, Riley would be normal again!

Joy, now done with Scrooge Meshell, burns every Imaginary Boyfriends with her flamethrower…

Joy (tries to reassure others) – don't worry guys, I'm still here…so Riley can be happy…


	18. The game is NOT over

On BBC World News…

"In San Francisco, In USA, a girl has been crashed by a bus while she was escaping her disgruntled English Teacher, and the girl in question was the girl who appeared in Scrooge Meshell's all new video clip…"

?- Oh no…

At the hospital…

Dad- Jill! How is Monkey ?

Mom- not fine…

Dad- Riley! Are you allright ?

Riley- …

Dad- say something…

Riley was traumatized by the crash…

Her nose was bleeding…

Her ribs and spine were almost broken

She didn't want to hear of Scrooge Meshell for the rest of her life…

She WANTED TO DIE…

She didn't miss her life in Minnesota,

She missed her life before the contest…

Before she won…

She could let the chance to meet Scrooge Meshell to Mom, Ms Osebes, or another stupid and ugly moron…

In Rliey's mind, Joy and the others tried to give Riley hope…

Mom and Dad were leaving when someone knocks at the door…

?- pardon me, is Riley there ?

Mom- you…know…our daughter ? who are you, sir ?

Riley immediately recognized that angel voice…that voice that was one of the most popular in the eighties…

Scrooge Meshell- just a little bit… I am…

Riley ran to her favorite star…and hug him…

Riley- Scrooge!

Scrooge Meshell- wow…calm down kid… I don't want you to… oh well… I've been the same at her age…

Riley's parents- OMG….

Then, Al and thousands of reporters followed Scrooge…

Dad was about to tell them to go out but Mom who was a former body builder slam the door in front of Al and the reporters…

Riley learned her lesson as Scrooge and her keep contact by sending themselves Christmas Cards…

Both know that; whatever the feeling, Riley will always be there for Scrooge, and he'll always be there for her…

THE END


End file.
